


Her Highness' Secret

by Enogard



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Default II
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, Fantasizing, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enogard/pseuds/Enogard
Summary: Though Gloria of Musa claims she has a sacred duty, there is another reason Her Highness declined King Vernon's proposal to a suitor. That reason is in between her legs.
Relationships: Gloria/Seth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. What Lies Beneath the Belt

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of the story I promised I would rewrite. P.S. I got to play the game early.

After having defeated Selene and Dag, the party were utterly exhausted. Luckily, they had made haste to the inn back at Halcyonia. Gloria of Musa undid her dress only to notice a bulge in between her stockings. Her Highness closed her eyes for a brief moment then undid her stockings. As usual, she went commando beneath her stockings, and she might as well considering she was born with both a man's private parts and a woman's.

She wasn't even born with it, per se. Ever since Her Highness was 14 years old, a manhood lay bare from her loins. Nothing a male prostitute would have, but it was by no means small. Standing at around six inches and a half long, maybe even a little more, the Musan blood sausage was almost just as thick. Taking care of this brawny beast was a matter jest as pressing as recovering the four Crystals, if not even more pressing.

The princess bit her lower lip in an attempt to suppress a moan. She could hear her conscience screaming at her, "No, Gloria. You mustn't! Seth rescued you when you were held captive, and that's payment enough for the favor of saving him!" Right now, in Gloria's mind, Seth was taking her cock in as deep as he could. Her Highness made soft moans as she stroked herself closer to completion. She would stop, but the bead of glistening pre-cum rising from the glans alerted her that she was on the point of no return.

The imaginary Seth was deepthroating Her Highness, desperate for her royal seed. Gloria stroked harder and faster, wanting nothing more than for this to end as soon as possible. The blonde soon cast a hand into her mouth after noticing her moans growing louder. She could've cried, it felt so good. Gloria could feel it, her sweet release was finally here. She was so close, she couldn't stop now. She was going to cum!

Far too long after, Gloria came with a rather pathetic whimper as she simultaneously experienced both male and female orgasm. Slick love nectar raced down her thighs almost at the same time as a jet of piping hot baby cream shot all over her hands and on the floor. In Gloria's mind, the imaginary Seth had swallowed all the semen flooding his throat. Her Highness took a few deep breaths as she rode her pleasure high. The party were soon together in sleep for the night...

_**Extra** _

Post-nut clarity had hit Gloria like a blow from the legendary Mjollnir. Her Highness sought immediately to clean up the mess she made before anyone noticed. "Art thou struggling to clean up thy mess?" Sir Sloan asked her. "Please, Sir Sloan!", Her Highness implored. "Don't tell Seth about-", then the familiar smell had hit Sir Sloan's nostrils. "Say no more, Your Highness.", the swordsman told her. "I have been in that type of situation as well."

_**FF** _

Gloria still remembers that line to his day. Seriously, she did _not_ need to know that Sor Sloan had been in similar predicaments to hers! With Sir Sloan now gone, Her Highness has the rest of her life to erase the mental pictures of what her personal retainer mentioned. Gloria still couldn't help but feel guilty for having imagined Seth in such a humiliating position as sucking her off. He did rescue her when she was held captive, and that _was_ payment enough for her having saved him... Until next time.


	2. The Prime Minister's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party make it to Savalon, Seth discovers a dark secret about Gloria. However, he is not frightened, but rather... fascinated? This chapter does contain spoilers, you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having read Horten's journal, I knew I would have to write a chapter about it.

The voyage to Savalon was tiring. The party immediately made way for the inn after their deal with Orpheus. Despite Seth's advice, Orpheus _did_ get to Her Highness, as in his flirting made her horny. Gloria undid her stockings and lowered her White Mage dress to reveal a semi-erect cock. "Why did I even have to grow this thing?", the blonde lamented as she gave her rod a few gentle strokes.

_**Meanwhile** _

As Seth was getting over Horten's journal with Elvis, the two men heard moaning coming from the girls' room. They noticed the door was open and saw Gloria pleasuring herself with her... Dick? Seth was stunned while Elvis walked away. Gloria used this advantage to pull Seth into the room, actually closing the door this time. "What's that you have on your hand, Seth?", Her Highness asked him.

"It's nothing," Seth told her. "Sure it is!", Gloria replied, snatching the book from his hand. "To marry Princess Gloria off to a suitably compliant suitor, which is easier said than done, considering her... unique physiology.", the book read. "So Horten knew.", Gloria said to herself. "Horten knew what?", Seth asked her.

"Why men find me repulsive", Gloria replied, looking away in shame. "I don't", Seth told her. "Don't lie to yourself, Seth.", Her Highness replied. "What kind of man would even _want_ to be with something like me?", she added. "No, I really wouldn't mind.", Seth told Gloria. "Really," Gloria asked him with an eyebrow raised. "And how do I know your words ring true?"

Seth dropped to his knees and extended his hand to touch Gloria. The princess bit her lower lip in an attempt to suppress a moan as she felt the sailor's axe-calloused fingers stroked her shaft. She never realized having someone else take care of her could feel this good. Seth moved both hands up and down Gloria's meat. The princess had to brace herself against the back of the door to keep her knees from giving in.

For a sailor, Seth sure knew how to stroke a cock. However, what really caught Gloria off guard was when Seth started giving her cock a spongy tongue bath. How the hell does a man how to please a cock like that? Perhaps it's because Seth's a man he's _so_ good at pleasing cocks. But that hardly mattered, Seth was going to make a princess cum prematurely!

Gloria eventually had no choice but to pull Seth away from her so she could stroke herself to completion. With a few final strokes, Her Highness unloaded thread after thread of sticky royal seed onto Seth's face, the sailor having closed his eyes beforehand. "That kinky slut," Gloria thought. "He wanted this, to have his face covered in jizz." Seth proceeded to clean his face up with a handkerchief he had saved for this occasion. "Next time, he's not only going to be using his tongue, he's going to be putting the Musan blood sausage straight into his mouth!", was Her Highness' last thought before she passed out from the exertion.

_**Extra** _

Gloria came to Seth to tell him a secret. "Seth, you do know the difference between a man and a woman, do you not?", Her Highness asked him. "Of course, I do!", Seth answered. "How could I not?" "Well, some appear to have missed the memo, but I digress!", Gloria replied. "Seth, this is between the two of us.", Her Highness told him. "Gloria, I won't tell anyone, I swear!", Seth told her.

"Good", Gloria responded. "Because I promise you that if you even think about telling anyone, you will wish you were dead when Sir Sloan and I found you!" Just the mere thought of what Gloria could do to him was enough to make Seth gulp. She could've made Orpheus wish he was dead if she wanted to. "The idea of a purely female heir to the Throne of Musa was largely unheard of!", Gloria announced. "Then, does that mean...", Seth asked her before she cut him off.

"No, my mother did not have one, she was merely a carrier of the trait!", Her Highness corrected Seth, who was obviously confused on the matter. "And before you start making any bold assumptions, yes; It technically _is_ possible that I could still mother a child!", Gloria added. "Well, that's goodbye to any hopes I've had of fucking Gloria's brains out!", Seth thought as he tries to wrap his head around this revelation. There are risks you just _can't_ afford to take when you've got targets on your back, after all. "Anyway, thank you, Seth", Gloria told him.

_**FF** _

Little did Seth and Gloria realize that Adelle had been listening to their conversation the _whole_ time. In fact, even before Seth milked Gloria the way he did, the party could hear the mercenary's moans _every_ night. Almost every morning was presented with the image of a white-haired girl lying in a bed, obviously having fiddled herself unconscious. With the party now headed to Bernard's Mansion, fate only knew what they could get themselves into. Adelle's imagination ran wild on the possibilities.

Gloria, on the other hand struggled to keep her mind on the journey. Seth's handjobs felt so good, she could honestly get addicted to them. However, Her Highness still occasionally stroked herself to the idea of Seth sucking her off and swallowing her load. His hands and tongue felt so good, why was he so hesitant to just put it in his mouth? Gloria couldn't help but wonder how long it would take somebody to notice the bulge in her Beastmaster pants? Luckily, the fear that Seth might have told the party her secret was able to get Gloria's mind back on recovering the Water Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is bad, I was spent while writing it.


	3. Adelle Falls Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelle thought flashing her new Gambler outfit in front of Gloria was a good idea. She will soon realize just how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubious consent, you have been warned. I by no means condone rape. Hopefully, this chapter is but a means to let out one's frustrations or sexual tension.

It all started when the party took down Shirley. Adelle immediately changed her job to Gambler, appearing an in outfit that made her look just like that pestilent broad, cleavage and all. Gloria could hardly contain herself, so she went off somewhere away from Adelle. Unfortunately, Seth happened to have been wrestling a fat man shirtless with Elvis as the Referee of the match. Gloria sat down to watch in the hopes of the sight of two men drenching each other in sweat would sooth her election. 

She was wrong, Seth's body was perfect with chiseled abs and sweat ran down his pecs. Her Highness was now so hard that it hurt. Then, when Seth managed to tackle his opponent and Gloria saw how the sailor's shorts accented his ass, she immediately had to excuse herself somewhere far away so she could jerk off. In Gloria's mind, Seth was sucking her dick once more. The imaginary Seth had always been _so_ good at making sure Her Highness was taken care of.

_**FF** **  
**_

Adelle returned to the inn and went to the girls' room only to find Gloria pleasuring herself, with her... Dick!? The lass tried to walk away, only for Gloria to notice her and pull her into the room. "Don't think you get off the hook so easily, Adelle!", Her Highness growled. "Gloria, what's gotten into you?", Adelle asked her. Gloria eyed the albino’s cleavage and low-slit skirt that allowed her legs to show, causing her rod to stand fully erect.

"Hold it, Gloria.", Adelle told her. "I can help you with that, but you have to calm down!" "Put it between your tits." Gloria coldly commanded her. Adelle was shocked at Gloria's request until the blonde brought her back to reality with the same demand. "Either you put it between your tits willingly or I _make_ you do it." Adelle had to do thid, and fast. The white-haired lass undid her top and left her breasts bare.

Adelle placed both breasts between Gloria's cock and started gliding them up and down. Gloria clenched her teeth and avoided making any sound as she felt Adelle's breasts glide up and down her dick. Her Highness soon cast a hand behind Adelle's head and begun to thrust ferociously into the girl's mouth. Adelle begun to gag because she could hardly breathe. Gloria, on the other hand was moaning up a storm as she used Adelle's mouth to get herself off.

Adelle eventually got used to Gloria fucking her face, though. She couldn’t help but admire Gloria for her strength and toned body, she envied her. Adelle begun to swirl her tongue around the bratwurst of brawny girlmeat, wanting to get Gloria off as soon as possible. Gloria's pussy had gone completely wet from Adelle's paizuri as well as her deepthroating. Her Highness could feel her balls churn with need as they continued to slap Adelle's chin and her orgasm drew near.

Gloria eventually pulled out from Adelle's mouth and gave herself the last few stroked between her breasts that she needed to finish. It was only a matter or time before a primal roar could be heard through the entire inn. Adelle shut her eyes tight as she prepared for the deluge of nut butter that was about to cover her face. Finally satisfied, Her Highness released her now softening cock from Adelle's bosom, which while not even comparable to Shirley's, was still by no means small.

Adelle cleaned her face and chewed Gloria out. "What was that all about!?", she asked the princess. "Sorry, Adelle. I really needed release.", Gloria replied. "You know, you could've just asked!", Adelle told Her Highness. Gloria wanted Seth, but Adelle would have to do for now.

_**Extra** _

After the downfall of Prince Castor, the party bid Savalon farewell so they could make for Wiswald. Gloria still couldn't stop thinking of Seth and his perfectly chiseled body, the body she would one day make hers. Adelle was still down from Gloria having manhandled her. Elvis was his usual self, even as a Berserker. Seth couldn't help but gulp when he noticed Gloria eyeing him like a wolf that had spotted its prey.

The party had encountered Truffle, who in exchange for a schnitzel, taught them how to cut trees. Now on their way to Wiswald, the party continued their journey. Gloria was having a hard time focusing on the journey as the party approached their destination. She wanted Seth, and she wanted him badly. Her Highness was determined to make Seth hers, and she was more than willing to claim her prize when the time was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "test drive" chapter to whether Gloria's dodongos will be external or internal, which will be decided by majority vote.


End file.
